Mega Man X and Xenosaga: Universe Collide
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: Two universes collide where reploids and realians are on the scence of the battlefield. A new virus has turned reploids into alien substance. Join X, KOS-MOS and their friends as they travel the combined world of Earth and Second Miltia. To defeat a familiar foe.
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man X and Xenosaga: Universe Collide

Prologue:

Xenosaga Universe: The year 20XX, humanity has left Earth after unearthing an artifact of the universal substance, the Zohar causing Earth to colonize within the galaxy and disappeared. The Zohar can link with the to a god-like energy, "U-DO." 4000 years later, all of mankind reside across 500,000 planets in the alternative solar system. Humans are coexisting with Realians, synthetic humans with natural equalities of a human being. However, there is an alien race called the Gnosis that are hostile towards humans. Normal attacks and weapons are ineffective against the gnosis as if they were untouchable due to being in between their dimension and reality. So, the company, Vector Industries developed the anti-gnosis battle mech, the A.W.G.S (Anti-Gnosis Weapon System). One of the members, Chief Shion Uzuki had co-developed an anti-gnosis combat android KOS-MOS along with the creator, Kevin Winnicot. To combat against the gnosis, KOS-MOS can use the Hilbert Effect to exposes the gnosis.

Mega Man X Universe: The year 22XX, reploids are robots with the ability to think and feel, coexisting with humans on Earth. However, there are some other reploids infected with viruses or have the wills against humanity, resulting them to be mavericks. The military enforcements, the Maverick Hunters are formed since 21XX. The former leader of the hunters Sigma has been infected and led an army of mavericks. Throughout many battles, maverick hunters X and Zero fought to protect reploid and mankind.

Main Characters:

Mega Man X series

Mega Man X

Zero

Axl

Spider

Steel Massimo

Marino

Cinnamon

Xenosaga series

KOS-MOS (ver. 2)

Shion Uzuki

MOMO

Ziggy (Ziggurat 8)

chaos

Gaignun Kukai Jr. (Rubedo)

Jin Uzuki

Canaan

Allen

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfic takes place between the events of Xenosaga episodes 2 and 3, while after the events of Mega Man X Command Mission 2 (which is the fanfic I'm also working on). I do not own Mega Man X or Xenosaga. Plus this next story arc comes after Archie Comics' Worlds Unite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Invasion

Abel City, home to Maverick Hunters, X, Zero, Axl, Spider, Steel Massimo, Marino and Cinnamon. Our heroes are a successful team prior to defeating the Blackhole Legion to prevent the attempt of destroying the world with the supra force-metal missiles. Spider sadly had disbanded his bounty hunting group, Shade Hunters, who aided the Maverick Hunters in battling against the legion, to stick with his friends till' the very end.

Today, a new virus had been detected by the government. A virus that mutates reploids in an alien state, and that's not all. There's also a phenomenon that transports unfamiliar civilians.

"WARNING…WARNING…WARNING…WARNING…WARNING!"

"Attention all maverick hunters, please report to the command room immediately, I repeat, report to the command room immediately!" A warning coming off from the P.A. announcement. Then the hunters arrived at the command room. Standing in front of them is their navigator Alia.

"What's the situation Alia?" X asked.

"The government has informed us that there is a new outbreak that involves in reploids and mavericks being mutated with a new virus. There's a leak convergence that is somehow connected to it. Take a look." Just as Alia played the video on the holographic screen, it shows that in Giga City there are some of the members of the Resistance had been caught by unknown alien races and turned into one of them. Attacking and infecting other humans and reploids nearby.

"It's horrible." Cinnamon cried, terrified by this.

Suddenly the sky began to spread wavelengths and the ground began to shake. As the hunters and navigators look through the window, they noticed a vortex is releasing a number of whale-like aliens that have a similar matter as the ones they saw on the footage. While many civilians are panicking, the alarms went off.

"Wait a sec, where's the commander?" Zero asked. Now that he mentioned him, everyone else is wondering the same.

Alia gets contacted through her communicator and responded," Understood." Breaking contact, she then spoke. "I just received word from the commander, he is in Giga City with the 37th unit for further investigations. We are to dispatch here in the city to evacuate the civilians while fending off against these specimen, those are his orders."

"Roger." The hunters left to begin the mission.

In the city, the evacuation doesn't seem to be going well as some of the people and reploids are infected by the aliens. Their weaponry didn't have any effect on them. X and his team began to split up to find any survivors to rescue.

"Okay, we'll go in separate directions to search for the remaining survivors! Zero you're with me to Sector point B1, Axl you, Spider and Massimo head for Sector point C6! Marino and Cinnamon, make sure the everyone else get aboard on the hangar ships!" Said X. Everyone nodded. Going in separate ways.

In South Sector point B1, X and Zero managed to recover the survivors and the other hunters assisted them to get to the air ships. "I think that's all of them," Zero said. Out of nowhere, 2 of the aliens seeped from the ground behind them. Hearing the hissing sound, the two quickly turned and activated their busters, but nothing works against them. Instead Zero draws his Z-Saber and tries to slice one of them, that didn't work either. One slammed its fist down at him, only for Zero to dodge it. "It's no use, our attacks can't get through!" Suddenly they heard voices.

"KOS-MOS, activate the Hilbert Effect!"

"Acknowledged, activating Hilbert Effect, engaging into combat mode."

X and Zero then turned on the left side of the area and noticed two women in battle stance. One has brown hair and wears red topping with a black short sleeved leather jacket. And the other has blue hair wearing white armor parts while her entire body is electronically blue, although for some other reason that she is not human.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?! it's too dangerous to be here!" X shouted.

Before they could even answer, the blue haired woman unleashed an energy blast wave and the creatures seemed to be exposed, not looking invisible anymore. Then she turned her hand into a blade and then sliced them in half and then they disappeared. X and Zero were shocked and amazed at the same time upon seeing this.

Then the brown-haired woman turned to them and asked, "Are you two alright?!" The hunters are confused and X answered, "Yes, we're fine, but how are you doing this, did you know something about this?!"

"Here is not the best place to talk, we should head somewhere safe before more of the gnosis arrive!"

"Gnosis, is that what they're called?" Zero asked.

"Come on!" She insisted.

This however, leave X and Zero confused, but they followed to get some answers.

40 minutes later, they hid in the wrecked building, the gnosis didn't seem to be around the area for now. "I guess we're safe here, for now. Any who, how' bout the introductions, my name is Shion Uzuki. I'm the former chief engineer of the company, Vector Industries." The brown-haired woman introduced herself.

"I am an anti-gnosis humanoid fighting system, serial number 00-00-00-00-1. Development name KP-X, abbreviated name KOS-MOS." The blue-haired also introduced herself. Turns out KOS-MOS is an android as she spoke. Much to X and Zero's surprise.

"I'm X, and this is my partner Zero. We're reploids from a military enforcement, the Maverick Hunters." X also makes the introduction as well, while Zero is on the lookout to be sure the gnosis didn't detect them.

"Reploids? Never heard of them, is this a new type of realian?" Shion asked.

"Realian? What are you talking about?"

"Reploids are not in my data, it appears the environment has changed just when we got separated from the others." KOS-MOS said through her analysis.

"Wait a minute, if reploids are not in your data, then this means…" Zero paused before he could finish.

"Yes, it could mean that both our dimensions and timestreams are merged. Which means, the convergence has already begun." KOS-MOS finished his sentence. That sums it up, also there's more. "For instance, Shion and I are form a world of the year 20XX T.C., yours is in the year 22XX A.D.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. Can you two help us find our friends so we can figure out the cause of all of this?" Shion asked.

"Well we're also looking for our friends, perhaps Zero and I will assist searching for yours. Then we can put our heads together to find whoever is responsible for the virus infecting reploids."

"Then it's settled, we'll gather our groups for an alliance." KOS-MOS nodded.

Then the gnosis are closing into their location. "In that case we better hurry, this whole city will be an apocalypse soon." Zero said, and so the four are already on the move as they came out of hiding to search for their party members.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic since nobody made a crossover between Mega Man X and Xenosaga. I'm not sure if this is going well. If you have any opinions, please comment bleow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The Elsa Crew

Spider got separated from Axl and Steel Massimo, while they're holding off the gnosis, he managed to get the civilians aboard the fleet ships. "Man, where are those two, they should be around here somewhere." He pondered, hoping they weren't infected by the gnosis. Suddenly a voice called him.

"Spider!" He turned to see Marino approaching. "Marino, glad to see you're okay see you're okay. Wait, wasn't Cinnamon with you?" Spider asked, now that he noticed that Cinnamon isn't with her. Marino then lowered her head a little in a slight shock.

"Cinnamon…she somehow managed to lure those aliens away for the civilians to evacuate safely. But now she had gone missing. I tried to contact her, but she hasn't respond." Marino answered sadly. "What about X, Zero, Axl and Massimo? Have they gone missing as well?"

"We got separated as well, we'll have to search for them as well if we're got to stop any more human and reploids from getting infected with that virus what-so-ever. Judging by the fact that they had connections between our world and theirs. For that we are unbale to combat against them." Spider explained.

Marino spotted something, "Hey, look behind you." Spider turns to see a cargo cruiser ship, which is kind of unfamiliar. "Funny, I've never seen any fleet units like this one before."

"Let's check it out." Spider and Marino head to the cargo ship, who knows what's inside here.

Inside the cargo ship are three men in the control room, the first is wearing a blue t-shirt and sporting jeans, and a red cap on his head, sitting on the chair that is hanging on the left side of the ship, that guy could be in the captain of the ship. The second has his hair sticking up wearing glasses looking up on computers to find out what is going in around the area, he must be the navigator. And the third is a blonde, with a grey tank top, who is on the front seat. "Hey Hammer, any signs of the Little Master and the others so far?" Said the captain. The navigator now called Hammer, tried searching any signals for whom they called "Little Master." "No sir, no trace at all. Ever since that bright light came out of nowhere, I'm not able to search any signs of the Durandal. And since then, we got onto this planet that wasn't in our maps, what-so-ever!" He responded.

"Captain, did you get the feeling like we're not in our world anymore?" the blonde one said.

"I'm not sure, care to explain Tony?" The head asked the blonde, namely Tony.

"I mean think about it, this city and planet is not on the maps as Hammer said, no communications available. And civilians are yet to be found here. Maybe it has something to do with that white light. Surely it has something to do with the emulators, or the gnosis."

"Hmm. You do have a point." The leader admitted. Then the three heard somebody from behind.

"Well what do ya know, this ship wasn't even abandoned at all."

"Still, it's impressive, it's gotta be rare."

They turned to see it was Marino and Spider who has entered the scene. "Wait a second, who are you and how did you get in there?!" The captain gasped.

"First we ask you this. Who's is in charge in this ship?" Marino asked. Tony and Hammer seem to be reluctant to answer her question, and they're not sure whether or not the intruders are to be trusted or reported to the authorities. The leader lowered his seat and stood up to speak.

"I'm Captain Matthews of the cargo ship, "Elsa." Now I'm asking who you two are."

"We're Maverick Hunters, Spider and Marino, plus you left the door opened. I know we just met, but we're just gonna need to borrow your ship for a while." Spider answered. Matthews however refuses to cooperate. "Sorry but in case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of an investigation. We got no time to spare."

Spider and Marino looked at each other and nodded as they hinted an idea on how to gain their cooperation. "Then how' bout this, give us a hand here and we'll pay you up." Matthews becomes concerned whether or not it's true. After all he got a debt to pay and then remembers that his boss told them to stay away from side jobs. After taking second thoughts of this, Matthews decides to agree on this deal.

"Sounds good to me, you got yourself a deal." Matthews shook Spider's hand in agreement.

"Thank you, Captain." Marino said.

After a slight conflict, the Elsa crew lift off their ship with the hunters on board. "Can you trace any life signs around the city?" Spider asked. Hammer types down on his computer to find the remains in the scanner and brought something up. "Got it. There are four signs of trace up in the south section. That's up close, at this rate we'll be lucky enough to find them."

"Nice work Hammer, Tony set course for south section." Matthews ordered.

"Roger." Tony pilot the cargo to south section. Spider and Marino keep eyes on the three to be sure they don't turn their backs on them.

2 hours later, X, Zero, KOS-MOS and Shion are on Central Highway, discussing the matter of effects. There are some people who turned into gnosis, although there are others who turned into salt if touched by them. X and Zero also told their history of battling a rogue reploid Sigma, who was once leader of the Maverick Hunters until being infected by a virus, for that he is labeled a maverick for the attempts of wiping out humanity and destroying the world. X and Zero fought him more than once throughout the final stages.

"Wow, that's some story you guys had." Shion said with a bit of surprise.

"Believe it or not, I wish that reploids wouldn't have to destroy each other. Sigma manipulated many reploids, including our comrades to go maverick." X said with worry.

"I found traces of the virus are adapted to gnosis. Mutating the reploids' systems when infected. It appears that whoever cause this, is responsible for the combination of both the gnosis and the virus. We must proceed with caution." KOS-MOS pointed out.

"You have a point. Axl and the others should be here by now. Ever since the evacuation has started, we haven't heard from them before you two arrived." Zero agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. How did you manage to take down the gnosis? For all I know is that when Zero and I use our charge shots against them, it had no effect on them."

"We'll talk about it later. Let's keep going until…" Shion paused when they heard a cargo ship landed on their site. It was the Elsa, as the cargo bay opens, they noticed that Marino and Spider are on board. "Hey X, Zero! Glad you're still in one piece! Get on board, we'll discuss on the way!" Spider shouted. They went on board to the Elsa. The bay closes, and the ship flies off.

Later in the cargo fleet, the crew search for survivors from above the city. Spider and Marino sure pull it off to convince the crew to assist them, however since that agreement comes with the payment, they didn't actually have any money to close the deal. The thought of lying to them will even make things worse if the Elsa crew finds out and the deal will be off. So Marino suggest to Spider that he should hunt down criminals for monetary, since he was a bounty hunter. This way they'll have the money needed to pay once this is over.

X is relieved to see his comrades alive. "Right now, we should find the others. They should pin pointed their location by now."

"Anyway, who are these two with you on the way?" Spider asked, gesturing at KOS-MOS and Shion.

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry. I'm Shion Uzuki and this is KOS-MOS, the Anti-Gnosis combat android, X and Zero told us a lot about you before we got on board. Plus, I would be delightful to see your combat skills." Shion really did took interest on what reploids are capable of. Then Spider turned to KOS-MOS.

"You know, for an android you're pretty cute." This earns Spider getting smacked on the back of his head by Marino. "Ow, what was that for?!" He yelled.

"Just for fun." Marino smirked. This leaves the rest of the group, except KOS-MOS, annoyed. And so, they continued the search party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

New Encounters

Steel Massimo and Axl had just finished recovering the rest of the civilians. They rested themselves before they could continue on to report to base. "Man, we're off the hook today, aren't we Massimo? Too bad there isn't any mavericks behind the alien outbreak." Axl said as he twirls his dual pistols. It's not like every day he gets worked up on beating mavericks.

"Try not to get too cocky on this one Axl—hmm?" Massimo paused as he noticed something up ahead. "That's strange." He said.

"Huh?"

Both hunters stood up and hid to take a closer look to see a boy who appears to be a red-head, 14-years-old. And a man who is blonde in an unfamiliar uniform, with two robotic legs. They are talking to each other. They don't seem to be human.

"What are civilians doing here. Shouldn't they be getting out of here?" Axl asked.

"Something about those two doesn't seem right. If they weren't evacuating, then they're not human." Massimo theorized.

"Do you think they're mutants, aliens, or just new-gen reploids that shapeshifted into humans?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely not that, we'll just have to find out ourselves." Massimo took out his Massive Lance (axe), ready for battle. Axl then summoned dual pistols.

They jumped out of hiding and began the ambush. Axl fires his bullets 5 times at the boy, but he evaded it and took out his pistols and fires him back. Axl is shocked to see a kid being skillful with guns. Massimo charged at the man and swung his axe, but that man then popped out a blade attached to his left wrist and countered it with it and pushed each other back, turns out he is a cyborg. Not something you see every day.

Axl and the red-head then had a Mexican stand-off. The boy then takes out for what it appears to be coins and shout out, "Storm Waltz!" and shot fired his guns with these coins to deflect the bullets from below and began raining down on Axl as he covered his head in defense. Meanwhile, Massimo and the cyborg kept clashing each other's weapons. "Come on, is that all you got?" The cyborg finally spoked.

"We're just getting started!" Steel Massimo said boldly and pushes him back. The cyborg then rushed towards him and lands a powerful kick on Massimo.

"Stop it right now!" A voice interrupted their battle. Running towards them is a young girl with short pink hair, golden eyes, wearing dark-blue uniform with white flappers behind her back and a cap.

"MOMO?!" The red-head gasped. The girl called MOMO, sighed in relief. For any other reason, human, reploid or not, they are not enemies.

"These people are not the enemy Jr., there's no way they could be involved in this. Please, let's talk things out." MOMO convinced the boy and the cyborg to stand down. Just as they put away their weapons, the five of them are starting a conversation of what's going on.

"Well that sums it up, anyway I'm Gaignun Kukai Jr. of the Kukai Foundation." The red head makes the introduction.

"I am Ziggurat 8, but you can call me Ziggy. That was pretty impressive skills you and that spikey-haired kid pulled off back there." Said the cyborg.

"I'm the 100-series Realian prototype, MOMO. Please to meet you." The girl said pleasantly. Massimo and Axl are confused with the term "Realian." Probably a new type of reploid if that's what they think. If not, what is a realian? MOMO may not be the actual human.

"We're Maverick Hunters Steel Massimo and Axl, we're really sorry about this. You see we're on a mission to evacuate the civilians from the city when it was under attack of those unknown beings. Though I'm surprised that you managed to survive this riot." Massimo explained.

"I know it's gonna sound off, but what planet are we on?" Jr. asked. Looking around like he never been to a place like this before. "You're right, that does sound off. You're actually on Earth. What do you think we are, aliens?" Axl replied. This however earns shocking gasps from Jr., MOMO. "That's impossible, Earth disappeared 4000 years ago!" MOMO cried.

"Wait a minute—What?!"

"Come again?"

"That's strange. Just a few hours ago it was 1:15 p.m., and it still stays the same. And the date shows it is August 18, 20XX." Ziggy said as he shows the exact date and time on his pocket monitors. "Come to think of it, ours is March 10, 22XX, 11:28 a.m." Steel Massimo also showed it on his monitors. "Hold the phone!" Axl called. "Zigg, the year you're from is 20XX, Massimo and I are in 22XX. Right?

"Yes, but what are you getting to Axl?" Ziggy asked.

"I think what Axl is trying to say is that if we're from a different time and year, and our Earth has disappeared for 4000 years. Let's just say that there is a dimensional paradox that involves the gnosis, freezing time as a result." Jr. added. "I'll bet whoever is causing both of our worlds to be merged in the first place and created this "virus" combined with the gnosis. Turning the Reploids into gnosis. Might be trying to link with U-DO." Now that he mentioned it, "Gnosis huh? Are they an alien specimen you are familiar with? And who or what's U-DO?" Massimo asked. This is gonna take a while to explain. Although they got company as gnosis reinforcements arrived and surrounded them.

"Oh, come on! How many of them are here?!" Axl complained.

"Even if we strike now, we are not able to do harm on them!" Massimo pointed out, then MOMO steps in. Massimo and Axl found themselves dumbfounded. "MOMO stay back!" Massimo warned, although MOMO wasn't listening as she had the upper hand when she released the same energy wave as KOS-MOS that began to expose the gnosis. "Whoa! What was that?!" Axl gasped. MOMO then turns back to face the group. "The Hilbert Effect, it's a power that realians, such as myself will be able to break the gnosis' imaginary space to make contact with them. Now's your chance to attack!" MOMO explained.

"How about this?!" Axl fired multiple bullets at 3 gnosis and they shatter like space dust or glass. Steel Massimo took down 7 gnosis with his Massive Lance. Looks like the Hilbert Effect works. Ziggy swung his blade at the gnosis into halves. Destroying them in the process. Jr. leaped in midair and shouts out "Mystic Nocturne!" Shooting the one bullet that blows up several of them.

After they're done clearing out the path, the group took a break, but it won't last long. Axl gets contacted by X. "Axl, this is X. Do you copy? Respond."

"I copied X, the civilians in our current area have been evacuated."

"Good work, we will arrive shortly with a cargo ship."

"Great, while you and Zero are busy in another area, Massimo and I have made some friends on the way. These guys are awesome kicking alien butt. I'll be sure to bring them along for you to meet them."

"Okay, we'll see you at the east section." X has broken contact. Axl and Massimo then turns to the three.

"You know, since we're all in the same mission, how' bout you come with us? We'll find a way to prevent the "Gnosis-virus" from spreading both of our worlds together." Massimo offered.

"Sure, after all we are gonna return the favor for aiding us back there." Jr. agreed.

"Of course, we would be more than happy to assist you." MOMO jumped for joy, while Ziggy nodded in agreement. And so, Maverick Hunters' Axl and Steel Massimo have found new friends and allies form a different dimension. But what lies ahead of their path? Who knows? The Question is; Will there be time to stop the mysterious figure from creating more of the gnosis-virus? Will they find their missing allies?

* * *

Author's Note: Find out on chapter 4 where Cinnamon encounters the rest of the characters from Xenosaga.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Escape from the Gnosis Outbreak

Meanwhile, Cinnamon outran the gnosis and is on her way to HQ. Before that, she wandered all over the city to make sure there's nobody left behind. Cinnamon tried to contact HQ for navigators available, including Alia. But the signals are offline. It seems that nobody is around at first, until Cinnamon noticed an unconscious man lying on the ground. She went to check if he's still alive, thankfully he's still breathing. Cinnamon knew that more of the gnosis will be coming, so she dragged the guy whose hair is orange wearing bright-yellow uniform with some green padded material, to a safe area. And the ID badge in his pocket says he's from a company called, "Vector Industries." And his name is Allen Ridgeley.

Cinnamon never heard of this industry before and thought it is a new company that is yet to be rumored. Then Allen opened his eyes and lifted himself up. "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" He groaned in exhaustion.

"Sir, are you okay?" Cinnamon asked. Allen didn't answer. Then gets up to look at the city. "What is this place?" He thought. Cinnamon is confused that the way Allen is looking at the city as if it was unfamiliar to him.

"Um…Mr. Ridgeley?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm fine. But how did you know my name?"

"While you're unconscious I dragged you down to safety, your ID fell from your pocket. You see there was an alien outbreak here in Abel City. My friends and I are able to evacuate the civilians and then I found you. And I'm Cinnamon." Cinnamon replied.

"Wait, Abel City? I never heard of it before. Also, what's a young girl like you doing here or are you a realian? Allen asked. Cinnamon is once again confused with that term. As she checked on her computer monitors for database. Turns out that realians are not on records. "Huh? What's a realian?

Allen happens to know she meant as he peaked at the gnosis. "You mean gnosis."

"Gnosis? Is that what they're called?" She asked. Allen nodded. and they began to move quickly past the gnosis. So far, the gnosis hasn't spotted them. Their plan was to get to the cell tower to channel an S.O.S signal for a rescue team. As they were on their way, it was too late. The gnosis just appeared and surrounded them in an instant.

"Great, gnosis…" Allen pulled out a pistol gun and began shooting the gnosis and Cinnamon readied her hand-injectors. The gnosis are yet to be leaven a scratch. Suddenly a battle mech has arrived in the field and firing at the gnosis, still ineffective. The pilot then turns to them and said, "We'll hold them off, run while you still can." The gnosis then seem to retreat. Pretty strange for hostile aliens.

"That's weird, since when does the gnosis have a mind of their own?" Allen questioned.

Cinnamon then spoked to the pilot. "Thank you so much for saving us."

Another voice is revealed and the mech has two pilots on board. "You are welcome, good thing we picked up Allen's distress signal on the way here."

"Mr. Ridgeley, did you know them?" She asked

"Yes, the ones who are piloting the A.W.G.S unit are chaos and Canaan. And please call me Allen." The silver-haired pilot in the back seat is chaos. The second in the front is gingered-haired wearing a jumpsuit, Canaan.

"Great to see you guys, do you think you could send an S.O.S signal to see if any cargo ship fleets can respond?" Allen asked.

"Of course, we'll send an I.F.F signal." chaos replied as he channeled a distress signal. Meanwhile the Elsa crew located the distress signal and followed it. 6 hours later, the Elsa cargo arrived. Cinnamon, Allen, chaos and Canaan went aboard on the ship. To Cinnamon's surprise, her friends X, Zero, Axl, Steel Massimo, Spider and Marino are here.

"Cinnamon, I'm so glad you're okay!" Marino exclaimed happily with worry as she hugged Cinnamon so tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She reminded her, at least that Maverick Hunters has regrouped.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay too." Cinnamon smiled to see her comrades. "Can you please let me go now? I can't breathe." Marino's grip became tighter and let go of her. She is just happy that Cinnamon is safe. "Sorry."

"We were worried about you, at least you made it safely." X and the others smiled. Then Allen noticed Shion. "Chief!" He ran to her and gave her a hug too. "Allen, you're okay." Shion is happy to see him, although feeling awkward at the same time. But Allen just couldn't stop hugging. Everyone else also find him strange with this reaction. X then walks over to him. And shook his hand in pleasure.

"Thank you for looking after Cinnamon, we really appreciated it. I didn't get your name."

"Allen Ridgeley. Actually, I should be thanking Cinnamon, she did helped me on the way here."

After going over the situation, everyone agrees to complete the task, overviewing the mystery of "cyber-gnosis," which is what they call it now that the gnosis is combined to computer viruses. But the virus is so familiar to the Maverick Hunters as they analyze a gnosis that is now merged with a reploid who is now dead and confined in a liquified tank. Later there was a meeting.

"Well It's settled, this alliance is official." X stated.

"Agreed, however there is one thing. I received contact from Representative Helmer and he reported that your Earth has been merged with the planet of our world, Second Miltia. We are to meet him in 4 hours." Said KOS-MOS. "I'll guide you on the way there."

With that said, the Elsa cargo heads for the city of Second Miltia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Second Miltia

2 hours later, the Elsa cargo has landed on the city of Second Miltia, that is now merged with Earth, not like many cities the hunters saw on the maps. Since both dimensions are combined, according to KOS-MOS, there are about 500,000 planets in their world. The U.M.N stands for Unus Mundus Network, transportations used to get to from one planet to another by entering hyperspace, but this requires fees. The U.M.N were operated by Vector Industries. Everyone got exit the ship and have a look around the city.

"Wow, so this is Second Miltia?! I wonder how this place is compared to Abel City?" Axl exclaimed.

"Well I couldn't agree more, at least the civilians of Abel City had arrived here." Massimo pointed out as they noticed the civilians from Abel City of humans and reploids wandering around the city. There are also realians getting along well with them.

"If you guys want, I could show you around. That would be a lot of fun." MOMO offered.

"That sounds great, I'm sure we're gonna get along just fine." Cinnamon replied.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? We'll have to meet with Representative Helmer. We'll see you guys later." X, Zero, Shion and KOS-MOS head to converse with Second Miltia's Representative. While the others decide to tour around.

Meanwhile, MOMO and Cinnamon are in the Mall trying out some new outfits in a clothing store. First, they were dressed up like café maids, then trying out school uniforms, finally kimonos. After this was done, they paid for those clothes and were on their way to the others, wherever they are.

"I never thought of wearing cute clothing before, it was amazing." Cinnamon said satisfied by fashion senses.

"Do reploids tried this sort of thing before?" MOMO asked.

"For us reploids, we mostly wear armory. I'm not sure if I seen any reploid wear clothing before."

"Let's get back with the others, maybe they're around somewhere."

"Say MOMO, I know it's complicated to ask. What are realians like compared to reploids?

"I don't know where to start. You see realians such as me are humans, although not completely, we're synthetic. We had been given the ability of free will to think and feel and cannot age physically, I'm the prototype of the 100-Series Observational Unit, each of them resembles me, but with silver hair and pigtails, which makes them my sisters."

"Wow, interesting." Cinnamon is amazed.

"In the world my friends and I came from, besides Seconds Miltia there's about 500,000 planets in space."

"500,000 planets in your world? Sounds awesome!" Axl overheard the two and walks over to them.

"Hi Axl, how's the city so far?" MOMO asked.

"It's going great, a lot has been happening around."

"What's that you got here?" MOMO asked as she noticed something in Axl's hand. Axl took out the item and shows them a manga book, the cover appears to represent a character based on KOS-MOS. For some writers that take inspirations from journeys that KOS-MOS ever accomplished.

"I got this from a book store center and get this, that character is based on KOS-MOS."

"Wow. To think that the illustrators would use KOS-MOS as the model, she must be very popular among the galaxy." Said MOMO.

"I wouldn't want to admit it, she's very beautiful." He admitted.

Jr., Ziggy and chaos are at a food court meeting up with Steel Massimo, Axl, MOMO and Cinnamon. Though they are missing somebody or two. Until they heard an alarm from a jewelry store and went there to notice that Marino is on the run from security carrying a bag of stolen jewels.

"Hey, she's getting away!" One of the security guards shouted.

"Oh no she's not!"

Marino knocked out the guards. "HI-YA!"

"Funny, since when there are thieves in your organization?" Ziggy asked being suspicious on Marino.

"Uh…this happens whenever she finds any values. I'll handle this." With that said, Massimo ran after Marino to resolve this "crime heist." Even if Marino were a Maverick Hunter, nothing stops her from stealing rare objects in her eyes. Although her skills are useful enough to sneaking to enemy facilities.

Spider unknowingly bumps into Marino and fell on top of her. Both of them looked at each other and blushed. But then Marino became embarrassed and pushed Spider off and ran to the entrance out the door. It was too late, cops already showed up and Marino is forced to surrender.

Meanwhile, Shion and KOS-MOS arrived at the representative's office where X and Zero meet a black bald man sitting behind his desk, who is Representative Helmer himself. Discussing the changes throughout the environments and galaxies. The matter of time is frozen and if they don't do something soon, it will remain like this forever.

"I see. The agents of the Galaxy Federation had been reported missing while discovering a silver object that resembles the artifacts we called an emulator and it was recovered in our fleet ships. Then afterwards we lost contact with them from the moment they disappeared." Helmer reported.

"Are you saying those "emulators" has something to do with this phenomenon?" Zero asked.

"It's possible, however we're not sure how is it connected to computer viruses being adapted to gnosis." X said.

"X I been thinking. Maybe it must be any of your enemies in your records who started the gnosis invasion." Shion suggested.

X checks on his database of maverick (criminal) records. "Let's see there was Sigma, Vile, Dr. Doppler, Dynamo, Gate, Red from Red Alert, Lumine, Redips…." Someone from an unknown base is listening by hacking into security systems. A mysterious figure is hiding himself in a cloak watching X from a holographic screen through the cameras.

"Yes, finally. After all these years I have come for you, Maverick Hunters. The time has come to prepare yourselves. Once I link myself to U-DO, you all will be on your knees and there will be nothing left for humanity. And soon I will be the god of both realms and no one will stop me! NO ONE! Aah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Back at the city, the four dismissed from the meeting and went to check on the others to see if they're okay. Standing in front of them are Axl, Massimo, Spider, Cinnamon, MOMO, Ziggy, Jr. and chaos who are waiting for them. "Hey guys, how's it going." Axl greets them.

"It went fine, we managed t gain an alliance from the Representative, he asked us if we could find the missing federation fleets." X replied, suddenly he noticed that Marino is not present. "Hey guys, where's Marino?" Everyone is stunned at the moment, they said nothing until KOS-MOS pin-pointed Marino's location.

"Marino is located at the Miltian prison uptown west, due to committing a crime of jewel robbery at the Mall."

"You really have to blurt it out, do you KOS-MOS?" Axl groaned.

Later at the prison, X bailed Marino out by paying for the jewelry she stole from the Mall. As they walked out of there, Marino sighed in relief, "Am I glad that's over with, hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with these losers again." X was frustrated over this, he may want to argue with her, but right now the heroes have a mission to accomplish.

Before boarding back to the Elsa, they were encountered by two women who stops in front of them. One that is blonde wearing a cap and the other is purple-haired wearing lavender lip-gloss. And the blonde one called out, "Little Master!" Referring to Jr. Much to the hunters' confusion.

"Mary, Shelly. What happened? I thought you were at the Durandal."

"We were, until some weirdo in armor hacked into our ship and then took over keeping the others prisoner." Mary said.

"They were going to put me and Mary in our cells, but we were able to escape." Shelly added, then turned to the Maverick Hunters, gesturing at them. "Who are these guys?"

Author's note: Vile will make his appearance in this crossover, meanwhile I am also working on Maverick Hunter Online; a parody of Mega Man X and Sword Art Online series.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Operation Durandal Rescue

The female pair they met earlier introduced themselves as sisters Mary and Shelly Godwin, operators of the Kukai Foundation, they explained while Jr. and the others disappeared in the white light during the beginning of the dimensional paradox, the Durandal crew began a search party until somebody break in and taking them prisoner. However, Mary and Shelly got away using an escape pod to get help.

"…and that's how it all happened." Mary just finished the explanation.

"Taking over a ship just like that? That's low." Axl commented.

"Can you describe what he looks like from the beginning?" X asked.

"Hmm? If I remember him correctly, that guy wears green armor along with that bucket-head helmet. And he has a cannon on his right shoulder as if he is a war-machine." Shelly described the guilty party and X finally figured who she meant.

"Wait a second…Vile!"

"Vile? You're kidding, right? He's already dead." Zero said with his arms crossed. No matter how many times Vile has been defeated and killed, he may come back from the dead anytime…anywhere. If Vile did came back, how is it possible? Surely it wasn't Sigma, since he is unable to revive himself.

"You mean one of the most wanted mavericks you speak of on the records?" Shion cuts in the conversation.

"Yes. Vile used to be a hunter but now he's a maverick. Knowing Vile, he never has the nerve to take orders."

Meanwhile at the Durandal, Vile, who has been hired to take control of the Durandal and sell it to his client. "Well for a bunch of useless humans, they sure know how to pay up."

"Sir, we have readings occurred, there appears to be another ship." One of Vile's lackeys reported.

"Well then take care of it already! I'm not gonna waste my time having uninvited guest!" He ordered aggressively. And his men are in process to make sure no one will interfere.

Mary gained access to the docking bay from the Elsa, and the group enters the scene and knocked out 6 of those mavericks who worked for Vile. X and KOS-MOS snuck to the main entrance while Axl shapeshifts into one of those goons to cover them. They finally arrived at the control room and emerged from the gates.

"Vile…Your schemes had come to an end!" X shouts out from behind and Vile turns to him.

"X…I never thought you'd be here." Then Vile looks at KOS-MOS. "And who is that girlfriend of yours?" He taunted. But X ignored that comment and readies his X-buster.

"Target identify, a reploid. Identification: Vile. Potential threat… 85%. Activating R-cannon." KOS-MOS got into battle stance and turns her right hand into an arm cannon and aims it at Vile and shot 3 plasma shots only for Vile to countered them with a single blast of his cannon. "Hmph…Typical android." Vile scoffed only to get hit with a charge shot behind him from X. "Gah! WHY YOU!" He tried to fire back but his shoulder cannon is jammed as it was short-circuiting. Vile realizes that he is now unarmed, he is on the run from the main gates and got knocked out by Massimo who has been waiting for the right moment in case he tries to escape. He grabbed him and tied Vile up by bending a support beam that will hold for a while and then puts him in a cell.

Vile begins to stir and looks at Axl who is standing outside of his cell making insulting looks on his face, angering him. Then Mary shows up opening his cell and grinned and Vile had no idea what for? "Hey, what are you smiling about lady? Do you have any idea who are you dealing with?"

"Relax, authorities will be here any minute to put you behind bars. But first, I just want to do a little payback for trying to sell the Durandal without permission eralier." Mary demonstrates him a bucket of pink paint and Vile was taken aback.

"Oh no…not pink…anything but that!" Vile aims his cannon at her but but has forgotten that it's still broken and Massimo stood behind her to make sure he doesn't get away. Vile is then gives up after Mary painted him pink and placed a pink bow on his head, Axl burst into laughter and took a picture on phone he purchased earlier on Second Miltia and posted online on media, quickly receiving 100,000,000 views.

"Hey, delete that right now!" Vile demanded.

"Too Late!" Axl laughed.

A few minutes later, the police dragged Vile away and started laughing thanks to the photograph Axl posted. This leaves him humiliated that his reputation is in ruins.

"Bye Weirdo, don't come back!" Mary waved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Enter AE-RO

Just when authorities took Vile to prison, the heroes took rest. X and Zero are pondering for how Vile is revived again in the first place. Remembering that during the Jakob Project incident that the former operator of the orbital elevator, Lumine said that Sigma not being able to return since he no longer exists as a computer virus. It's impossible to think he might be still alive, if possible then most of the mavericks could've been resurrected. Sometimes it hurts to think about previous events.

"I don't get it, how is Vile revived when the paradox had occurred?" X asked pondering.

"I don't know, too bad the police already arrested him before we get the chance to interrogate him." Zero replied.

"The first time I saw him, he's way lower then we thought." Jr. commented.

"Check this out, I found a sound recorder left behind here." Shelly said holding up a sound recorder. During a meeting, they played the message recorded in the device.

"If you're hearing this, the you must know that we have the S.O.C.E., if our assumptions are correct, Dr. Juli Mizrahi is an acquaintance to Shion Uzuki. We know she is close to Anti-Gnosis combat android KP-X, KOS-MOS. Unless you hand her over, we won't let them see another sunrise. You only have 2 days, cause if you don't…I'll be sure to end their lives. When time is up, we'll meet up at planet Arrgo." The message ended.

Taken aback by this, MOMO looked down. "MOMO, is something wrong?" Cinnamon asked. "It's just that…Dr. Juli Mizrahi…is not only the head of the S.O.C.E., she's also my mother." She replied.

"Wait a minute, your mom?" Axl questioned.

"Perhaps it's time I cut to the chase, you see Juli Mizrahi is a scientist who co-developed MOMO, she is the ex-wife of the late Joachim Mizrahi, MOMO's creator and the founder of the U-TIC organization who died 14-years ago during the Miltian Conflict." Ziggy explained.

"U-TIC?"

"U-TIC, Unknown Territory Intervening and Creation. An organization of researchers, however his colleagues had put a twist in his purpose. MOMO was the first of the 100-series Observational Unit modeled after his deceased daughter, Sakura after failing to find a cure of her illness. Joachim attempted to bring her back by having MOMO to link with her consciousness. For that he is labeled a "madman."

"But Daddy would never do something like that, he was funded by the federation to develop the 100-series realians, and after the conflict he was framed by U-TIC for their crimes. He told me once that if I do so many good deeds, then I'll become human." MOMO added in defense for her "father."

"That's terrible, I don't want to put up to this. But I heard rumors that realians are not having good habits coexisting with humans since the conflict." Said Steel Massimo. The hunters are appealed to hear this and Shion reluctantly elucidated.

"On my old home planet, Miltia, relians had been driven to insanity by the Song of Nephilim, causing harm to humanity. Because of this, realians are being the subject of judgement and discrimination. Being treated like nothing but artificial creation."

"I can't believe this. Just like when reploids go maverick." X said sadly. Recalling how many of his comrades and fellow hunters turned maverick.

"X?"

"No this isn't right, I'll bet that the reason why reploids and realians coexist with humans is because we are meant to bring hope to the future and I will risk myself to bring peace for both of our worlds." X stated. Zero agreed and placed his hand on his right shoulder. "You're right, not only we fight mavericks but it's like I said, we had to fight against our destinies, no matter what we got your back." He reassured him while everyone else is left with amazement at X's statement.

"You are well concerned for the time being for both of our worlds, I am pleased to hear your determination." KOS-MOS said.

"Thanks for backing up you guys."

Suddenly an explosion has interrupted the conversation and the alarms were set off. "We're under attack by an unidentified intruder, it is at the Docking Bay A." One of the 100-series realian reported.

KOS-MOS then scans through security systems to see who is busting in the Durandal. "Target confirmed an android, proceeding at maximum output." KOS-MOS heads to the cargo bay to apprehend the attacker.

At the cargo bay, X, KOS-MOS and Zero saw an android who resembles KOS-MOS. Only with orange-bleached hair, brown eyes and similar armor that is tangerine-colored body glow while the suit is white.

"What the heck?! She looks like KOS-MOS!" Zero exclaimed and draws his Z-saber.

"Target identified: anti-gnosis weapon system android. Commencing arming system mode." The android turns summons her machine miniguns and shooting at KOS-MOS only for her to evade and running up on walls to the left side and summon her own to fire back. Jumps off and charged her R-blade at her. However, the android clasped her hands in between and punched her left fist and right kicked and KOS-MOS dodged her movement as she and the hunters realized that she possesses incredible speed combat.

X shot aims his X-Buster at her and shot 8 times but she quickly avoids it. The female android the rushes towards him and does a heel kick. X got out of the way and release and energy blast, "Hadouken!" and missed. Then X charged with a speed streak, "Nova Strike!" The android spun swiftly and then kicked him to the wall on the left side of the bay. Zero is ready to lunge his blade at her, but a girl in a purple cloak hiding behind a hood stands in front of the android.

"Wait Stop! I can explain!" The girl pleaded. Zero stops and puts away his saber. "I'm sorry, but we need to see Shion Uzuki, the situation is urgent." It all comes to a stop as the three led them to the team. The mysterious duo made the introductions.

"I am a new generation Anti-Gnosis weapon system, serial number 00-00-00-00-3. Development name AP-XXX, abbreviated name AE-RO." Said the android. "I apologies for the misunderstanding from the start. It's also a pleasure to meet you KP-X, KOS-MOS." KOS-MOS is curious that AE-RO is speaking confidently, unlike her.

The cloaked girl removed the hoodie and revealed herself as she had long pink hair, golden eyes the same as MOMO, only she appears 18-years-old. "Do any of you remember me?" And she sounds like MOMO. Everyone is shocked that the girl is MOMO herself. Only this ones' different than the MOMO that is with them.

"MOMO?!"

"You're me!"

"Yes MOMO, I am you from the future, of the year 22XX, 200 years in your time. And this is Aries Equivalent Ratio Observational, AE-RO."

"22XX huh? That's way far beyond. AE-RO is modeled after KOS-MOS and you two came from the future to warn us about something right?" Shion asked.

"Of course."

* * *

Author's Note: AE-RO is a character I only owned for this fanfic, she is an Anti-Gnosis Android of the year 22XX in the Xenosaga universe and the successor of KOS-MOS created by the future Dr. MOMO Mizrahi. AE-RO and Future MOMO traveled back to the past to aid the heroes in battle.

Also there are some pages I edited to modify chapters 2, 4 and 6. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Brother and Sister Reunion

chaos is at the docking bay to board the A.W.G.S unit to recruit an old acquaintance, and Axl seems to want to what he's up to, while anyone else is unaware. "Hey chaos, where are you off to?" Axl asked.

"I'm going to meet with an old friend back at Second Miltia, I'll bet he'll help us with this sort of case."

"In that case, I'm going with you. It's better than to staying here. But don't tell X and Zero about this." Axl volunteered to accompany chaos.

"Alright, as long as you tell don't Shion about this yet. I figured she's not going to like this." Said chaos and Axl nodded. Both boarded the mech and thrust out of the Durandal. Axl is wondering what chaos meant for what Shion is not going to like, it's a mystery. Probably a rival, arch-enemy or a relative she does not get along with. He decides not to ask this until something happens and they're heading back to Second Miltia/Earth.

At the main control room, Future MOMO began to explain the story of why she came back from the future. "Everything began 200 years later in my time, and from here on, I am known as a scientist Dr. MOMO Niwashiro, in honor for my mother. And since then, peace between realians and humans is finally there, working together to create a brighter future. Until a new threat has risen endangering innocent lives, and that threat is another android who looks like KOS-MOS. She is known as TP-XX, T-elos, powerful and murderous, T-elos is even stronger than KOS-MOS. She even leads an army of anti-gnosis androids against society waging wars. Spreading fear, pain and devastation to people, I couldn't stand watching all of this. I became the leader of the Realian Resistance Force, we fight alongside with the Galaxy Federation to fight back against T-elos, but no matter how armed we are, she remained unharmed. To combat against her, I created AE-RO and her techniques rivals both KOS-MOS and T-elos, but her speed is much faster than any android she fought. However, this isn't enough to defeat T-elos. I created a time device to travel back to the past to get help, I believed that with KOS-MOS and AE-RO fighting together, they'll be strong enough to put an end on T-elos." Future MOMO finished her tale.

"T-elos huh? I'll bet she's the kind of maverick I might wanna turn into scrap metal." Said Zero.

"T-elos is not who you think Zero, not even a reploid can beat her." Future MOMO interjected.

"What kind of idiot would want to create an android like her?" Cannan asked.

"Nobody knows who created her and why. It's a mystery."

"Whoever it was, he or she has no right to do that!" X said.

"I agreed, we will not let this happen! MOMO we'll do whatever we can to help you." Shion added.

"Thank you, but first we must rescue Mother before U-TIC kills her and the Subcommittee." Future MOMO said.

"That's right, we can't let anything happen to Mommy." Said MOMO in determination.

"Let's just rest for now, we'll figure out the way to rescue the Subcommittee tomorrow." Ziggy said.

"One more thing. Jr. do you still have the emulators?" Future MOMO asked.

"Yes. But why?"

"Let's check it out first."

Jr. and Future MOMO went to the laboratory to check the emulators to see nothing happen to them. "Well there's nothing wrong with the emulators, all seems norma…" Jr. paused as the emulators are engulfed by a burst of light and disappeared. "What the hell?! Where'd they go?!" He panicked grasping on to his head.

"Ah! I feared this would happened." Future MOMO knew when the emulators are either stolen or gone forever. While Jr. is left shocked, everyone else came to check what's going on. "What just happened?" Massimo asked.

"The emulators…they're gone…" Jr. replied.

"What?!" They all gasped.

"Wait a sec. Where's Axl?" X asked.

"That's strange, I haven't seen chaos either." Said Shion and they started looking around for where they went.

Meanwhile back at Second Miltia, chaos and Axl visited the Uzuki residence to find the person they were looking for. Sadly, no luck for whoever is not here. "Aw man, how are we gonna find that guy now?" Axl asked.

"Maybe he already left to investigate the incident. Let's keep looking til' we find him." chaos said. Both left the house to look around the city and hoping that the others didn't found out about this.

At the Durandal, Shion, KOS-MOS, X and Zero boarded the Elsa in search for their missing friends. "I'm not sure how long this is going to take, but we'll be back once Axl and chaos are found. We'll see you guys." Shion said. "Allen be sure to keep things in check, and contact me if anything happens."

"Yes…oh of course." Allen stammered blushing, earning a few snickers from others. As if he was trained from a spoiled puppy to an obedient lapdog. Cinnamon and MOMO giggled, hinting that Allen has a crush on Shion. "You know MOMO, I think Mr. Ridgeley likes Shion." Cinnamon whispered. "I knew the whole time that he's in love with her, but there's no way he would ever admit it." MOMO said. "You see, from what I heard from Allen is that she had a boyfriend who was her mentor at Vector Industries, although their relationship didn't last when he died during an incident. Afterwards she doesn't seem to let him go. This gives Allen having a hard time trying to confess his feelings for her. Although it's sweet that no matter what it takes, he's always by her side."

"The thought of a love triangle was so hard to deal with loving one another." Said Cinnamon. "But it's also romantic when there's unrequited love."

"MOMO, will Allen have the chance to ask Shion out?" MOMO asked her future self, hoping that might happen in the future, but Future MOMO hesitates to answer.

"Well that depends on what the future holds. I cannot tell you right now cause then it will affect the timeline. The least you can do to find out is wait for the time to come. However, I would like to see if that happens." She replied.

At Second Miltia/Earth, X and Zero, along with Shion and KOS-MOS, are in downtown of the city. Looking around to find Axl and chaos, until they stopped to watch the news on a huge screen on a well-constructed glass tower. "We interrupted this broadcast for some breaking news; two rogue reploids namely X and Zero are wanted for committing 29% kidnappings of realians and 76% murdered at the plaza after further notice on video." Then on television it shows a video of two reploids look-a-likes taking several unconscious realians placing them in a van while some are laying dead. X and Zero couldn't believe for what they are seeing. Shion didn't believe any of this either. With many people starring at the maverick hunting duo, they hid in the sewers to avoid being caught. One things clear that both hunters are being set up to prevent them from making a step further. The X and Zero that were criminals are fake. Whoever they are they won't hide forever.

"This is just great! First Axl and chaos went missing and now we're set up as Second Miltia's most wanted criminal! When I find them, I'll tear them apart!" Zero growled.

"Hold on, you don't think those relpoids have copy shot, do you?" X asked.

"Copy shot? You mean reploids of new generations that could shapeshift into others by collecting some DNA data?" Shion asked.

"Database uploaded, identifying two unregistered reploids. Glacia, leader of the new-gen reploid organization, Blackhole Legion. Glacia is a dual-wielder using Ice-Daggers and only can use her ice-based abilities for self-defense. Blazer is a fire-based reploid, second-in-command alongside Glacia. Both are twin-siblings with the similar CPU system, however due to being complete opposites, both remain ineffective if one is damaged." KOS-MOS determined the true identities of the trouble making duo in disguises.

"WHAT?!"

"It was these two all along. But wait how did they escape? I'm sure we locked them up in the Giga City Prison. Unless…" X then remembered what happened in Giga City that it was already taken over by the gnosis. Glacia, Blazer and the rest of the Wrathful 8 were locked in the Giga City Prison after the Titanium City Raid. It's possible that with they found the outbreak as an option for a jailbreak. "It's obvious that the Wrathful 8 are on the loose prior to the outbreak. Therefore, that Glacia and Blazer used our DNA data to frame us. At any rate, looks like their copy shots wouldn't fool KOS-MOS." X pointed out.

Meanwhile back at the Durandal, Jr. is still on the floor, wide eyed with his mouth dropped after witnessing the disappearance of the emulators. Ziggy, Mary and Spider tried to wake him up, but nothing will snap him out of it. AE-RO remained with them checking his slight condition as he never move or ate in hours. "Jr. is still frozen in a mental state of shock. It is unknown when he'll come around." AE-RO pointed out in a worried tone, not something compared to KOS-MOS.

"In any case, we'll have to move him to the infirmary, Little Master can't stay like this forever." Mary suggested.

"You're right. We'll keep him hydrated til' then." Said Ziggy, he lifted Jr. up to his right shoulder and left to the infirmary room with Mary. Spider and AE-RO remained here in the lab until Massimo entered and called them. "You guys need to see this." Leading them to follow him to the control room where Shelly, Allen, Marino, Cinnamon, MOMO and Canaan are watching the news of X and Zero wanted for the murdering and kidnapping of realians.

"X and Zero WANTED?! There has to be a mistake!" Cinnamon gasped. "There's no way they would do such a thing!"

"Calm down. We don't know what happened, but I'm sure that they could find some evidence for who actually done it. But one thing's for sure is that X and Zero are Maverick Hunters, they're the ones who brought us together." Massimo reassured her. Cinnamon then calmed down and smiled.

"You're right, but if they're going to find Axl and chaos and prove themselves innocent, we'll need to help them."

"I already scanned their data, it seems that the X and Zero we saw on the news were unregistered. In addition, their DNA data had differences from our X and Zero." AE-RO said, and this might be the evidence they need for proof of X and Zero's innocence.

"Great work AE-RO, we'll just need to analyze their data to reveal their true identities." Future MOMO said. Canaan received a text message on his cell phone.

"Great."

"What's going on now?" Marino asked.

"Can't talk right now, but I figured why Axl and chaos went back for." Canaan left the control room to find the others. Leaving the others wondering what will happen next.

Time skipped back to Second Miltia, or will there be a time skip? Time is still frozen after all, daylight still in the skies while the starry night is on the other side the planet. At this rate, people will have trouble getting some sleep. X, Zero, Shion and KOS-MOS came out of the sewers and kept hiding from the authorities. Until they were stopped by a man in his 40's with black hair tied down wearing a green jumpsuit standing on top of a building. "Shion, get away from them!" He yelled and slashed his katana at Zero, but he blocked it with his Z-saber and began the duel with one another. The mysterious swordsman swung his blade 5 times, and Zero fights back with all he got, though tried to go easy on him as a maverick hunter that the least they could do is to apprehend him. Until Shion voiced out. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" She walked straight towards the guy and he asked. "Shion, are you okay?" This earns him getting slapped by her.

"What were you thinking…you idiot! These two are not the enemy!"

"Shion calm down!"

"Can any of you tell us what's going on here?" X asked.

"He…is my brother." Shion sighed.

"Your brother…?" Zero questioned.

After explaining the situation to Shion's older brother, he starts to apologize. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, my name is Jin Uzuki. I happened to watch the news of you both being wanted of those crimes. I hope I wasn't causing you any trouble."

"Don't worry about it, KOS-MOS figured that those two weren't us anyway. I'm X and this is Zero." X greeted Jin and shook hands.

"So tell me, is my little sister staying out of trouble?"

"JIIIIN!" Shion growled clenching her fist.

"Take it easy, I'm only joking."

"I'll have to admit, you are very skillful with that katana."

"Same to you with that saber Zero."

"I detected two life signs approaching." KOS-MOS said. Heading towards them are Axl and chaos, as they stopped there this gave Axl a glaring from X and Zero. Axl mostly gotten into trouble from time to time, of all the pranks and disobedience.

"Uh um…hi guys. How…you…been…doing?" Axl stuttered.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! AND NOW THANKS TO YOU WE WERE ALMOST CAUGHT BY THE POLICE!" Zero over reacted, looking like he is about to erupt like a volcano.

"Hey chill man. We went to look for a guy named Jin Uzuki and…" Axl was cut off by chaos when he poked him and tilted his head to Jin. "Oh…"

"Take it easy Zero, now is not the time for an argument, lets head back to the Durandal." X tried to cool Zero down before Axl took a beating from him. And so they went back to the Elsa to regroup.

Author's note: If you like the idea of the new character AE-RO, then it'll be a blast to have her as the main character in Xenosaga IV. A new fanfic I will work on. Glacia and Blazer are the Mega Man X characters I owned in my other fanfic: Mega Man X2 Command Mission. They are one of the 8 founders of the Blackhole Legion and members of the Wrathful 8 for those of you who are curious, look in my fanfic there in MMX2CM. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

The Twist

After recruiting Jin to the galactic jouney, Shion was still frustrated over the fact that Axl and chaos went to find him, X and Zero are still framed by Dangerous 8 members, Glacia and her twin brother Blazer, both had shapeshifting abilites like Axl and other new generation reploids. "So, it was those brats, huh? Never imagine they go for a jailbreak." Marino said.

"There's no doubt about it, how else Zero and I are labeled as criminals." X said.

"We can't let them get away with this. We'll have to apprehend them and clear our names." Zero added.

"That's the least we can do. We'll need to decipher analyze more of their data. Otherwise you'll be stuck hiding, for a while." Future MOMO confirmed.

"I could've shred them into a million pieces if I had the chance." Zero muttered wanting to get back for what they did.

"I still cannot believe that you two went to all the trouble bringing my "no good" brother along on this mission!" Shion scolded Axl and chaos. Now Axl knew why chaos insisted that he shouldn't told her this. Both Shion and Jin are siblings, for some reason they didn't get along too well.

"(Now I know why Shion wouldn't like for this. And what does she mean "no good?")" He thought. Earning a glare from her. "Uhh…why are you looking at me like that for?!" Taken aback and didn't like where this is going. Holding still for a few seconds, Axl took a few steps back and ran off in fear just as Jr. arrived all well. Meanwhile, Jr. is still frozen in the infirmary room. A mysterious girl with short blue hair in a uniform appearing the same age as walked in and attempts to wake him out by snapping loud on her fingers. Finally, "Huh-wha? What happen? How did I get here?"

"Greetings variant U.R.T.V No. 666 Rubedo. I know all seems to come to a shock, so I will make this brief. I am variant U.R.T.V No. 670, Arine." Arine addresses Jr. with his real name and number.

"No. 670…U.R.T.V?! I thought all of them are dead."

"Aside from you and Nigredo, I was also the last surviving variant survivor at the Miltian Conflict. Not only you witnessed the emulators disappeared earlier, or that time is frozen. The fabric of space is about to be ripped apart, right now once the emulators come together, they will surpass the waves of U-DO and destroy it. And that's not all, even if U-TIC are the reason for the messes they made, they are somehow mind-controlled by an unknown being for them to complete for its intentions."

"So, you're saying that we need to regather the emulators first before they do?"

"Correct."

"I better warn the others. You can come too, at least you're not insane as the rest back then." Jr. got off the bay and ran out of the infirmary to tell them about the worse news.

"What was that, RUBEDO?!" Arine snarled.

"N-Nothing…I was just saying that others like Albedo must be really crazy…you know what I mean right?" He chuckled nervously. Who would've thought that he would meet another sister aside from another one, namely Citrine. "Just so you know, I'm not Rubedo anymore. I'm now Gaignun Kukai Jr. So, I think it's best if you can come up with an alias yourself. I mean going by your real name and number can hurt you more than you think. That name Rubedo, it haunts me to look back at everything." Jr. slightly looked back at the Miltian Conflict but shook his head to move on. He went to the control room and others turned to him in relief.

"Welcome back. How's your little nap?" Ziggy joked.

"Very funny old man…Any who I got a new guest who happens to be eavesdropping. This is…"

"Airina…" Arine cuts him off, just by going with a nickname. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I apologize for the intrusion. I see that my big brother has made good friends."

"BIG BROTHER?!" Everyone except KOS-MOS gasped.

"Jr., you never told us you had a sister." MOMO said.

"Actually, I found out just now. Man, this is getting awkward."

"Another sibling recruit…how nice. They say that siblings put their strengths together and minds to defeat the common enemy. Their bonds with each other is what's worth than war." Steel Massimo said. This got Shion thinking of why does she always shut down her own brother, Jin. Deep down there is a feeling of regret, Jin also felt the same. Recalling the events during the Miltian Conflict, Jin and Shion escaped from the planet, Old Miltia after the gnosis had been summoned from the Zohar. Afterwards, Shion and Jin are drifted apart when she started working for Vector Industries because she blamed Jin for not saving their parents. Even so, Jin does whatever he takes to get closer to his sister.

"Shion, is something the matter?" KOS-MOS asked.

"Nothing…I just need some time alone." Shion turns away as her eyes watered, not letting anyone else see her like this.

"Was it something I said?" Steel Massimo asked being concerned.

"No, it's not you. Let's just say it's complicated between me and Shion." Jin replied not facing with them. Also walking away to a different doorway. But Allen grabs his wrist, "Wait, are you going to walk away, just like that? Why can't you just talk to her? I mean you're her brother, you're suppose to support her." Allen tries to urge Jin to help Shion, but he hesitated and said nothing. Unfortunately, Cinnamon and MOMO nodded to each other and thought of an idea. Both grabbed onto his arms and dragging him away to Shion for him to comfort her. "Fine, if you can't to the talking, then Mr. Ridgeley should." Said Cinnamon.

"Hey, what are you two doing?! Let me go!" Allen yelled struggling to get free. However, their grip of determination was so strong, it's impossible. "Sorry Allen, but sometimes you have to face the music." MOMO giggled hoping their matchmaking plan will work. Leaving the rest dumbfounded. Making Axl and AE-RO laugh.

"Okay that was strange. And can SOMEONE get this dog off me?! Zero snarled as he saw just now that a white chihuahua growling gripping on his hair with its mouth. He then spins around to shake it off, but to no avail until Jr. called it off.

"Alby, NO! Bad dog, let go of Zero's hair!" Alby's ears perked up and obeyed. Running on his four paws and jumps into Jr.'s arms. "Sorry about that, Alby must be pretty curious."

"Aw, what a cute little doggy." AE-RO cooed as she took Alby from him and holds him, giving him a belly rub, much to Alby's delight panting and wagging his tail. AE-RO has a lot more personality than KOS-MOS, while she scans her to find out more. "Who's a good boy?! You are! You are!"

"Axl you said that you have shapeshifting abilities, did you?" chaos asked. Now that he mentioned it.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Can you try changing into a form of KOS-MOS?"

"I can copy in the form of other reploids, but I never try it on android units like her. But I can give it a go. Just give me a few minutes and we'll see the results to it."

Waiting in a few minutes, Axl scanned KOS-MOS's data while she does the same to him for info about reploids. When it is done, Axl glows in a burst of white light and his body changes forms from his own to KOS-MOS. Now that there are two KOS-MOSs, things went well when Jr., Ziggy, Canaan and chaos are impressed. "What do you know it worked." X said. Axl's abilities are now advanced.

"So, chaos, what are you suggesting we should do to save the Subcommittee?" Massimo asked.

"Since U-TIC members wants KOS-MOS, perhaps it's better if we do them a favor. We'll just give them Axl instead of her for him to go undercover so that they'll let them go, then he'll transmit some information from them of what they're after." chaos suggested, giving Axl the shivers.

"I think it's a great idea for a punishment, since Axl is the one to drag us back to Second Miltia." Zero grunted.

"Hey, it was his idea!" Axl shot back pointing to chaos. But that doesn't change anything.

"Enough with the blame game here you guys, we got priorities to finish!" X reminded.

Shion came back feeling better now that Allen conversed with her. "Hey everybody, is everything alright?"

"Everything's cool."

"Huh? Either I'm seeing things, or am I'm seeing two KOS-MOSs." Shion blinked.

Later the team arrived at planet Arrgo, where U-TIC is waiting for Shion to turn in KOS-MOS and holding the Subcommittee hostage. Here in this planet, it took place in a hot desert with hidden facilities abandoned by U-TIC. The head of the Subcommittee, Dr. Juli Mizrahi said, "You can have me all you want, but I'll never lay a hand on MOMO."

"Don't worry, it's not the 100-series prototype we're after. This time we want KOS-MOS." Said the woman with shorth white hair. Shion and Allen arrived with a capsule KOS-MOS is in.

"Pellegri, we're here and we got KOS-MOS. So, let them go right now."

"Well that wasn't so hard, isn't it? Boys, you can release them now. We got what we needed." All her men lowered their weapons used to hold the Subcommittee at gunpoint and left with Pellegri.

Back at the Durandal, Shion and Allen returned safely with the Subcommittee and MOMO is happy to see her mother. "Mommy!" MOMO joyfully exclaimed running to her and gave her a hug. "MOMO, you're safe. I was worried when you disappeared." Future MOMO came closer and looked at Juli and she is confused for why she is staring at her. "Excuse me, is there something wrong?" She asked. Future MOMO removed her hoodie and Juli could only recognized her eyes and asked, "Ah! Is that you, MOMO?"

"Mother…finally…after all these years…I get to see you again." Future MOMO sniffed, tears rolled down from her eyes, she couldn't help but gently placed both her hands on her shoulders. "There's so much we should talk about." Drying her tears, Future MOMO goes with Juli for a private conversation. Explaining that both dimensions are combined within the energy of the Zohar, and the history in her timeline. Even when MOMO will someday take her maiden name to hide her identity as the 100-series Observational Unit. "So you took my name instead of your father's?" Juli asked and Future MOMO nodded.

"I cannot let anybody know who I really was today. I would like to introduce you to someone, come say hi AE-RO?" Future MOMO called but AE-RO didn't respond. Then she went looking for her and noticed that she is not in the Durandal anymore. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"AE-RO is gone!"

Meanwhile, Axl (disguised as KOS-MOS) was standing behind Pellegri. Since he copied anti-gnosis units, he doesn't know if this is going to work. Feeling nervous but acted emotionless to avoid suspicion. "Once we head back to HQ, we'll have to reprogram her under our instructions." Pellegri said, this makes Axl even more nervous of losing himself should he be reprogrammed. Unbeknownst to them, AE-RO is in the ship in case Axl blows his cover, hiding in the air vents.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

The Mysterious T-elos

Somewhere in another planet with a tropical beach, two reploids are lying on the beach chairs. One was a female reploid with white-silver hair wearing an icy blue leather jacket and sunshades. And the other is male with messy hair and red leather jacket. "Haa, finally with those beings helping us escaped, the hunters on the run from authorities and U-TIC under our control. We'll finally wait for Master Sigma's return. Isn't that right Blazer?" Said the feminine reploids.

"Sure has, sis." Replied the other reploids called Blazer. "Any idea where our little bro could've gone, I'm starting to worry about him?" Worried for their little brother.

"Don't you worry brother, he'll be fine. The others are with him, at least he's much more experienced in battle." The girl reassured and turned to Vile who was thought to be in prison, but no. "Hey you, pass us more E-tanks if you please?" She ordered.

"Don't you think I'm getting tired, Glacia? I said it once and I'll say it again, I. Take. Orders. From. No one." Vile retorted.

"We had a deal. Either you do what we say, or I'll freeze you." Glacia threatened when her right-hand glows sky blue. Taken aback, Vile goes along and ran to give E-tanks to them. Strange that Vile wasn't the same violent, aggressive war-machine as before.

Meanwhile, Spider was taking a walk through the hallways and saw Marino starring at the window, so many stars is what's catching her eyes. He then moves closer to her without getting noticed, sneaking a kiss to her lips but it failed as Marino sensed him and flung Spider to the walls. "What do you think you're doing?!" She growled. Spider stood up and but didn't care how painful it is even holding onto his left arm. Then smirked looking directly in the eyes. "What are you doing starring at the window?" He asked.

"Don't even change the subject. You do realize that if you try asking me out, you must steal something valuable for me first. Besides those stars remind me so much of diamonds, too bad the ones I stole earlier are already confiscated." Marino said.

"Well your eyes are more rare and beautiful than diamonds." Spider sweet-talked, and Marino's cheeks turned red.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She denied over the fact of how much she appreciated his words. He shows a blue diamond in front of her and placed it in her hand, Marino went wide-eyed. Spider placed it in her hand. "I thought you might want it. You dropped one of those back at the mall, so I saved it. Choa." He waved and left when Marino cannot look away from that diamond and her eyes shined straight to it. Secretly smiling without him knowing it. "(Heh, I guess he wasn't such a loser after all). Huh?" Suddenly, an unknown figure in font of the window in space lurking around, she resembles KOS-MOS, but that's not her, her armor is different in a scheme color of purple and her hair is white instead of blue. As Marino shook her head, she was gone, "(Am I imagining things, or is that a woman who looks like KOS-MOS)?"

Later at the training room, X and KOS-MOS are sparring in combat as requested by Shion. She, Zero, Massimo, Ziggy, Jr., chaos, MOMO and her future counterpart, Cinnamon and Allen are watching them. KOS-MOS has been punching and kicking multiple times and X blocked every single move she made. "(If only AE-RO were here, maybe I should see if AE-RO is stronger than KOS-MOS)." Future MOMO thought wishing AE-RO hadn't snuck out. X is caught off guard when KOS-MOS sweep-kicked under his feet and he kicked back. But she had the opportunity to upper-cut him to the ceiling. KOS-MOS is the winner of this match. X felt a bit humiliated of his loss, but is glad to spar with someone more challenging. Suddenly, KOS-MOS has picked up a heat signature and went to find out who is breaking in. "KOS-MOS, where are you going?!" Shion shouted, but she didn't respond. "(I should check it out what's going on)." X thought as he went along with her. Future MOMO got a bad feeling about this and ran to see.

Standing in the hallways is the same woman who Marino spotted earlier. "K-KOS-MOS?!" X gasped, taking a good look at her, that is not her. "No…you're not KOS-MOS!" Future MOMO quickly yelled out the name of the figure. "T-elos! I should've known you've come here!"  
"Dr. Niwashiro. I didn't expect you to be here either. At least I finally came what I'm here for."

"What do you mean?!" Zero threatened drawing his saber.

"I came for you, KOS-MOS!" T-elos dashed straight for KOS-MOS, beginning to land a fist. Until she blocked it with her right hand. Zero slashed his saber on her back, when he does both he and X saw blood spilling on her back, and she didn't feel a thing. That's weird, since when do androids bleed. Maybe she is not an android but a cyborg, like Ziggy, but completely different. "What the…?!" T-elos turned to Zero and back-kicked him to the walls. "Too bad AE-RO isn't here to save you now. And you all continue to resist. How weak can you all ge…Oof!" T-elos gets cut off when KOS-MOS knee kicked her in the ribs and summons her R-blade. T-elos also wields the blade of her own and engaged in a duel. Then her eyes turned blue, much to X's surprise. While the rest knew that was a sign of her emotional side, judging by the fact that KOS-MOS is giving T-elos the death stare. T-elos became off-guard when Massimo grabbed her from behind. "Gotcha!" But she flipped over his shoulders and ripped his right arm off. "Aaaarrrrggh…ugh…ah!" Then Marino took a turn making a series of deadly swipes with her knife beams, giving Spider enough time to throw 3 of his explosive cards at T-elos. However, even with a slightest damage, she remains active and unharmed, making short work of the two. "Giga Crush!" X fired up a beam creating a final blow, that didn't even work either, leading T-elos to stab him in the shoulder and knocking him out. KOS-MOS once again engage into combat, this time in midair but is outmatched.

"Machines living among with humanity? Pathetic, what do your friends saw in them?" T-elos taunted. Provoking the blue-eyed KOS-MOS. T-elos dodges an arrow and saw that it was coming from Future MOMO, charging towards her, caught her by arm and gunpoint. "Not another step, or the girl dies!" She threatened. KOS-MOS hesitates to attack and her eyes changed back to red. "T-elos I must warn you. Harm her and I will not let you off next time."

"KOS-MOS, don't worry about me! Just don't let AE-RO come after us! She's not ready for this-ugh!" Future MOMO is knocked unconscious by T-elos and taken away. Leaving KOS-MOS to carry the others to repairs.

* * *

Author's note: T-elos in this fanfic is from the future from Future MOMO's timeline. And she wasn't even created yet until the setting taking place in Xenosaga III. T-elos went back 200 years back into the past to destroy KOS-MOS for unknown reasons. All will be revealed near the end of this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Case Revealed, AE-RO to the Rescue!

The hunters are lying unconscious after being defeated by T-elos. Everything is nothing but darkness, until X opened his eyes lifting himself up, looking at his friends resting under repairs. Turned to his left to see that KOS-MOS is standing next to him. "KOS-MOS…what happened? All I remembered is that T-elos breached inside the ship and gave us a pounding earlier, then she had us blacked out and I heard a ruckus and MOMO screamed."

"Unfortunately, due to individual being taken hostage, I am unable to attack. In other words, T-elos has escaped with MOMO." KOS-MOS replied.

"You're saying…T-elos kidnapped her?!"

"Apologies X, there's nothing we can do now but to keep watch on AE-RO."

"AE-RO? Wait a minute, hasn't she gone missing before the attack?"

"Yes, as requested by Dr. Niwashiro, we mustn't let her near T-elos. Knowing AE-RO had been by her side for long, she might try to save her if she found out. You should be thankful though, if T-elos ever find the current MOMO of this time, then her future counterpart would cease to be."

"First time we fought her, she's more of a mad powerhouse. We'll have to get MOMO back before T-elos does something to her."

"I had determined AE-RO's location. She is on U-TIC's ship, right where Axl is located."

"(I guess she went to make sure things didn't get out of hand when it comes to Axl.)"

"X, I will ask you this. Does feeling pain make you complete?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" KOS-MOS didn't respond and left outside the door. X is baffled for what KOS-MOS asked and was in deep thoughts.

"(What does she mean by that? I'm not sure how to answer this.)" X flashed back for when he and his team battled with T-elos, he saw that KOS-MOS' eyes flashed from red to blue. His mind began to be filled with replays. "(Her eyes. They changed when KOS-MOS dueled with T-elos. KOS-MOS, is this part of your programming? Or is that your potential?)" He wondered and decided that maybe he should wait until he figure out the answer to her question. "(However, you seemed to be more active with those eyes than how you usually are before.)" Shion entered to check them to see how they're doing.

"Oh, thank goodness. Are you okay? When KOS-MOS came to me carrying you all here, I was worrying so Allen and I had been repairing you guys. She told me what happened."

"Don't worry, we're okay. Thank you, and I'm sorry. I should've stop T-elos before she had taken MOMO." X couldn't blame anyone but himself.

"No, it's not your fault. I didn't know she would be here."

"What are you talking about. If anyone's to blame here, it's me."

"Don't be too sure about this X. If I were you, I might hold back from a battle." Both turned to see that Zero is awake as well. "I think you should see this." Zero lifted his hand to show blood spilt on his right hand. "It's actually blood coming from T-elos' back, right when I gave her a cut. I could've sworn something's not right about her. What if she wasn't an android, but a cyborg after all?"

"I'm not sure, but now is not the best time to jump to conclusions. We need to find a way to save the MOMO from the future and stop whoever made this mess. For now, we must keep our MOMO hidden. We cannot let T-elos know. We'll find AE-RO, clear your names, rescue MOMO and end this convergence once and for all." Shion said boldly.

"Whoa Shion, I never seen you act this way before." X said in surprise. Zero is impressed.

"To be honest X, you're a bit of a softie." Zero slightly teased. "At least I'm the one who disciplines Axl for being such an amateur!" X shot back.

"She may not look like it, but Shion can master hand-to-hand combat." Jin spooked Shion from behind making her jumped. "Ah! Sheesh Jin, don't scare me like that!"

"Hand-to-hand combat. That sounds amazing, you're like a mixture of the brain and the brawn." X stated. They enjoy the moment together to recover before getting back to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Matthews, Tony and Hammer are in the Elsa being laid back. Matthews is reading magazines of "Weekly Galaxia" checking the dates of the next concerts of the Seraphim Sisters idol group. Tony is watching on live TV of motorcycle stunts, being a loud mouth for cheering. Hammer is repairing the generators in the engine room until he heard a little rustle, "Hmm?" He looked behind the generators where the sound is coming from and nobody is there. "Captain, we got a situation…" Before Hammer could finish, somebody tackled him and made him dropped his communicator. "Aah!"

"Hammer, what's going on? Hello…HELLO?! Answer ya moron!"

Meanwhile Axl is keeping up with the disguised wandering in U-TIC's HQ and saw one emulator standing in front of him. He took out his cell phone and pointed directly at it and snap a photo. Hid it back and heard a voice behind him, "So you're KOS-MOS, huh? Never thought that Glace would bargain for someone as beautiful as you." Axl looked behind him and that voice belonged to Blazer. To think that he and his gang would be stuck in prison.

"Brother, stop fooling around with that android. You do realize that we'll need her as our secret weapon." Another voice in front of him is and it came from Glacia, the head honcho of the Dangerous 8 and the leader of the Blackhole Legion who Axl had a grudge against. Good thing that Axl is still in KOS-MOS' form. At least nobody recognizes him unless he blew his cover. "Although, her features are rather impressive. Follow me." And so, Axl had no other choice but to go along with it to find out more.

He never thought he would see her again, the last time they fought Axl tried top kill her as revenge for implanting a virus in his comrades from Red Alert. But upon realization how far his anger got the best of him, he withdraws his gun and left her to the authorities, thus letting go of his haunted past. Glacia led them to the lab where "KOS-MOS" is to be reprogramed.

"So, what's the big deal with those emulators and the realians, sis?" Blazer asked.

"The deal is that with those emulators, we will have control over many other reploids as possible. The realians could sense the location telepathically locate them across the galaxy. With those emulators, we'll connect them to Master Sigma's body with U-DO, then we'll continue to serve him for his purpose. But with the hunters in the way, I doubt that's ever going to happen until now. With X and Zero out of the picture, that prototype doesn't stand a chance without them. We will be unstoppable. And with KOS-MOS and U-TIC on our side, they will be in great service to us. After all she is 20x stronger than any reploid from another dimension."

"Not a bad plan, I liked it."

"We'll wait for the others until then." Axl turned to the left and saw something horrifying. There are about 78 realians being contained in tubes and attached with wires, unconscious. And U-TIC members had their eyes glowing red, he could tell that they're mind-controlled. Axl is still holding up his phone recorded every word he heard with his very own ears. "I'm just glad that we collected X and Zero's DNA data before we got behind bars. It'll be way more fun seeing in the same place as we had before. Disguising and framing them is worth it." Said Blazer in amusement.

"Well it's that, or we'll have to fight them for all I care."

AE-RO is underneath the floors getting everything recorded through her memory data to set the record straight on them. "Now that it's done, let's get started. KOS-MOS, entered this capsule so that we will rewrite your circuits." Glacia ordered. Even if Axl is in disguise, he cannot turn back now, he reluctantly walks forward slowly to the capsuled and sits on it and then laid back. Just as the hatch is about to close, AE-RO bursts from the floors below and rushed to the control panel to reopen the capsules freeing Axl.

"What the?! Impossible, there are two KOS-MOSs?!" Glacia gasped.

"Wow, that is twice as hot!" Blazer shouts in excitement, earning a slap from Glacia, "Idiot! This is trickery!"

"Well thanks for the info Glacia. I can now take this disguise off for reals." Axl changes back into his true form. "No! How can this be! For the moment we had KOS-MOS, and the next thing, you FOOLED us!" Glacia screamed out of anger. "I'll make sure you don't make it out alive this time, prototype!"

"Seriously, why does anybody keep calling me a prototype?! I told you once and I'll say it again, stop calling me that!" Axl snapped back.

"Aw man, and here I thought you were a feminine android I can stare at for a long time, and now we knew that you're not KOS-MOS." Blazer sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Unlike you, there are ways to think twice before you decided to use your copy abilities and pretend to be X and Zero. Luckily, I recorded everything you said and you're gonna have to give it up." Axl taunted showing his cell phone. "Ice Blizzard!" Glacia shouted making an icy blizzard turning Axl into a reploid popsicle, AE-RO remained immune, so she grabs Axl and ran out of the room, breaking the ice surrounding him and they began to use the control panels and freed the realians from their seals. For that, they all stole the fleet ships to escape and left without their saviors.

Axl and AE-RO went past Pellegri and two of the soldiers behind her and they went after them, unfortunately Axl shot the door panel behind them and shut it down locked. Pellegri then turns on her communicator. "All units, pursue on the perpetrators! Don't let them get away!"

At the docking bay, Axl and AE-RO boarded on the A.G.W.S for their getaway and succeeded in their escape. "We did it!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Well we got what we needed. Let's get outta here before they catch up on-Ah!" Something hit them with 7 bullets and they turned behind that reinforcements are on their tails. "Axl, full speed ahead!"

"You got it! Only one problem. HOW DO YOU FLY THIS THING?!" Axl panicked, he had no idea how to pilot the A.G.W.S unit, giving AE-RO a look of annoyance. "Argh fine, I'm taking the wheel!"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, I hope you enjoy it so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The Search for our Missing Friends

After Axl and AE-RO escaped from the "terror twins", U-TIC units on their A.G.W.S began the assault after them. Since Axl doesn't know how to operate mech, AE-RO took the drive and jumped into hyperspace gateway. "Well we saved these realians, we still need to get this piece of evidence to the Galaxy Federation." AE-RO made contact for Vector Industries for another planet to buy some time for the others to proceed. "Good evening, you have reached Vector Industries. How can I help you?"

"Is there any planet somewhere further away?!"

"Please wait for a moment…the location you'll be looking for is Hikreach, do you need to go there?"

"Yes!"

"Ok that would be 200,000 credits."

"You gotta be kidding! We don't have that kind of money!" Axl shouted

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we cannot activate the U.M.N gate unless you pay for those fees. Have a nice day."

"No wait! Don't hang up!"

"Well so much for a getaway plan."

"Forget the fees, sometimes the rules are meant to be broken!" AE-RO shouted then steered diagonally at each side evading laser beams from behind. She then spun in circles when a homing shot was fired. Axl is starting to get dizzy at this point, as he felt his head was spinning seeing stars through the cockpit. "Axl, on my signal activate the acceleration thrusters! Then we'll break through the gateway to Hikreach!" With that, Axl snapped himself off and lay his hands on the back controls setting up the countdown to speed up. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. "Now!" Axl activates the thrusters at high speed. Even if it meant breaking the rules. Outrunning enemy ships at last.

Meanwhile, MOMO entered the main control room looking for her future self. She ran into Ziggy and Massimo, "Hey guys, thank goodness you're all okay. I was getting worried from the moment the ship shaken."

"We're fine, it's just an asteroid ruckus and we had to crush those rocks to keep going ahead." Massimo lied not wanting to cause a panic if the truth coughed out. "Oh. But I don't see any asteroids when that happened." Massimo and Ziggy stunned, it's not like MOMO would fall for those lies. However, she changed the subject, "Never mind that, have you seen the other me from the future?" They lied again.

"Let's just say, she has to run on errands with the investigation on the crime scene for proof of X and Zero's innocence." Ziggy added. "But don't worry, she said it will only take a little while before "you" finished. Okay now I'm confused, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Okay, I'll be sure to let Mommy know that." MOMO left, unaware that her counterpart had been taken by a KOS-MOS imposture, and Cinnamon haven't come along to check on it either. "I cannot believe I lost to a woman, like her. After I fought with X in the Force Metal War, I've been challenging the strongest opponents and never lose to them, until I lost to T-elos. I wondered, do you think KOS-MOS is even stronger than me?" Massimo wondered. Both KOS-MOS and T-elos seem to be worthy opponents, unbeatable, flexible. Not any reploid can beat them for a fight. "The next time she shows up, I'll be the one to crush her!"

"I don't think so. This is more of a KOS-MOS problem, while I was scanning her, T-elos seems to be more of a bioweapon than KOS-MOS. Think about, her speed, her combat patterns, the way she behaves. After analyzing her blood sample caught on Zero, data matched that it's human blood and not mech fluid. There's a possibility that T-elos is a cyborg, unlike KOS-MOS. For now, those of us who didn't know mustn't. Including MOMO. We'll fight T-elos when she shows up another time, anywhere and let KOS-MOS take the final blow."

"Fair point. By the way, your name is Ziggurat 8, isn't it?"

"Yes, why is that?"

"Sorry, I know it's none of my business. But how did you become a cyborg?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. After all, the moment I was revived, it's more of a curse."

"?" After he said this, Ziggy turns and began to walk away. Massimo was confused at this sort of point, he could tell that he was once human, until something happened to him and resulted in being turned into a cyborg. And realized that he felt the same pain for taking the identity of his predecessor to save the wills of the weak. "I get where you're coming from, I used to be like that too. A wise man once told me that I have much strength, I just didn't realize it yet. I hated my own weakness, and there I have trained my whole life to see what true strength meant. Then when the Rebellion Army riot had started, I joined X and the others to fight against them. Mavericks always get the idea that friendships are the causes of war. But to us, we gave each other the strength and courage to protect the weak from oppression. It must be tough for who you are right now, but you have good friends. Shion, MOMO, Jr., KOS-MOS, and chaos."

"You're right. At least you're reasonable. Still if I were still human now, I wouldn't be fighting haywire mechanisms and gnosis. Besides, there are other Ziggurat units other than myself around. Shion is more likely the most dependable person, KOS-MOS' not much of a talker but has incredible power, Jr.s' a gun-player, MOMOs' mature and intelligent than how she looks, and chaos is mysterious, but an expert keeping the Elsa in task, as for Jin, I don't know much about him, but he has the honor to wield a sword. By the way, Spider and Marino seem to be hiding something, earlier I saw them whispering to Tony."

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know, but I think they said something of closing a deal they made."

"Just wait until X finds out. He's been keeping an eye on them because, Spider was a mercenary before becoming our ally, while Marino's' the "master thief", at least that's what she called herself, more likely because she can't control herself around anything valuable. Our commander recruited them in exchange for clearing their criminal records, but they're good people despite their past."

"Well that's one way of putting it."

At the Elsa, X and Zero were called by Captain Matthews, "When Hammer contacted us, he said that there was a problem at the engine room, next thing we knew he dropped his communication device and vanished out of thin air." Matthews showed him Hammer's headgear KOS-MOS appeared behind X. "Perhaps I can help with that."

"How long have you been standing here?!" X jumped.

"12 hours ago, I had hijacked the recording of Hammer's last communication. I'll plug myself to the computer to check it out." KOS-MOS plug a wire from under her hair and plugged it to the computer, replaying the recording of the last call. "Captain, we got a situation…Aah!" They heard a ringing that give an irritation to their ears. "Wait wait wait! Stop right there. KOS-MOS, can you rewind a little? Captain and Tony, I suggest you two should cover your ears this time."

"Acknowledged." KOS-MOS rewinds the footage, Matthews and Tony did what X told them to do if the noise is too affective their hearing. "That sound again…"

"It sounded like that the one who took Hammer is faster than the speed of sound. Meaning it that someone has the power of speed that send disturbances throughout any electronics." KOS-MOS explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, that does sound familiar. Though I cannot jump to it right now, we've got too many missing people already. Axl hasn't contacted us since he went with U-TIC and AE-RO was with him. Mary informed us that they are on another planet, Hikreach, at least they made an SOS signal."

"There's one problem, while the security systems were cut off, somebody destroyed the engine after Hammer was taken."

"It's no problem, we'll use the force-metal to energize the engine for the Elsa." Zero suggested, Matthews and Tony were dumbfounded by the word Zero was saying. "Force-metal? Is this another substance in your world?"

"Yes. The force-metal are rare metal that can energize mechanisms, including us reploids."

"Now I'm interested." Said Tony, intrigued with the force-metal.

"However, too much of it can make the machines out of control, it can also turn reploids into mavericks if being too powerful with it. It's a good thing Marino brought some from Titanium City, in case we need it for any occasion. I'll be right back." Zero went back out to get the force-metal from Marino, just as he ran into her, "Hey Marino, do you have some of the force-metal left in your stash."

"Take it, I don't think I want it anymore." Marino threw the bag of force-metal to him and looked back at the diamond Spider gave her. Zero left wondering why she doesn't care about it anymore. But he wouldn't bother asking and went back to the Elsa. "Okay, I have the force-metal, now let's get started."

"Wait a second, we might need a navigator, since Hammer is out." Matthews added.

"Don't worry Captain. As of today, I'll be your temporary navigator." Cinnamon steps in in a cheerful tone.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Cinnamon may not look like it, but she was helping us fight mavericks whenever Alia steps out of the front lines, she quickly become an A-class navigator and medic. Her technician skills can come in handy." X explained.

"Are you Serious?!" Matthews questioned

"A-class?!" Tony gawked. "That quick?! I know she is smart and all. But don't you think it's too dangerous to put an innocent girl on the job?"

"Don't assume I'm a regular girl, just because I look like one!"

"I like your spirit kid, you're hired!" Matthews accepted.

At Hikreach, Axl and AE-RO landed on a nearby beach, getting off the A.G.W.S, looking around that the sightings are beautiful, crystal clear water, gentle wind breezes and palm trees. They cannot help but relax standing, like it would last forever. Until they heard flashes coming from bystanders taking photographs with either cell phones or cameras, many had not seen a reploid and an android, not everybody else in other planets know what is happening between two dimensions. The civilians of Hikreach, some are humans while others are realian. Axl doesn't seem to mind getting his picture taken. "If you all want, you can have my autograph. Cause Maverick Hunter Axl is here to bust some mavericks!" He posed in a cool manner and twirls his gun.

"Axl, they are not here for autographs. Let's go, before the police catches us." AE-RO whispered to Axl.

"Seriously, we're not on the wanted list."

"We are now, we broke through the U.M.N gate all the way here without paying, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Just one more thing before we ditch this place." Axl once again took out his cell phone and point it directly at girls wearing bikinis, scaring them away, AE-RO intervene before he could finish grabbing his wrist and turn away from the crowd. "Alright, enough goofing off." After fleeing from the photographers who wanted answers of who they are. While wandering around the streets of Coref City, they stopped by the electronics store and saw the news report on TV. Showing a reporter with notes in her hands. "This is a broadcast for you all to know, there is utter destruction caused by two reploids calling themselves X and Zero. For those of you who didn't know, those two are the ones murdering and capturing realians for their personal gain of universal domination. Galaxy Federations' made a special offer for anybody, whoever captures or report the two, will be awarded with 1,000,000,000 credits." The TV then shows a wanted poster of the maverick hunting duo. "Seriously? That much?" Axl said.

"But all we have for it was just a recording of the real criminals, it won't be enough. Besides we need more than that to prove that X and Zero are innocent." AE-RO replied. "I know, we can look through their ID files and contrast it from theirs. Finally, it's good-bye Glacia and Blazer."

"Good Idea. If only…" Axl does the thinking and looked back at the time he was at Titanium City, there where the Blackhole Legions' base was, Marino found files online with ID numbers of data, she used a flash drive to extract as much data. "Got it. Marino has the copy of their profiles from the Titanium base. If they have their ID number on them, we'll show them to the federation and X and Zero are free to roam around. Piece of cake."

"Guess than can work."

Back at the Elsa, with the engines repaired with the force-metal, the party arrived at Hikreach for the search of Axl and AE-RO. They were about to exit the ship, but Shion stopped X and Zero, "You two need to stay here, we wouldn't want the federation to go looking for you." Both nodded.

"What should we do if there isn't anything we can do now?" X asked, knowing this is going to take a while to hide from the press and the federation before hearing dog growling behind him. Alby once again approaches Zero and grabbed onto his hair, he was supposed to be staying back at the Durandal. But he sneaked in for the right moment to "play with his chew toy". "WHY YOU…?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! LET GO YOU DIRTY MUTT!" Zero yelled trying to shake Alby off, still to no avail. X move to his side and grabbed Alby pulling him from the blond hunter. "Alby knock it off! Zero is not a chew! Not a chew toy!" X pleads to make this easy between his partner and a very cute chihuahua. At last, Alby released his grip on Zero. "Someone's going to put a leash on him for this."

"Come on Zero, he's just playing. He's also very cute." Cinnamon said, what annoys Zero is either being framed by 8 most wanted criminals in his world, or getting his hair eaten by a small harmless chihuahua.

"To be fair, your hair kinda looks like a banana-like chew toy for…" Tony paused looking at Zero pissed off by that comment as his whole body is starting to fire up. "Eh heh he…forget what I said. Please?" A few seconds later, he finally cooled off turning away. Suddenly the news is starting up on screen. "Breaking news, we received reports of two individuals passing through U.M.N program to Hikreach without payment and authorization of Vector Industries after the last transmission throughout hyperspace. Leaving behind an A.G.W.S unit on the west side of the beach. Police are now on search for double the suspects. And now for the weather."

"Thank you, Jolie, today on planet Hikreach is fairly warm around 70 degrees. Most people on the beach are putting on sunscreen, lying on the sand getting their skins tanned for the most pleasant weather for lower amount of 55."

"More news at 10pm."

"Yeesh, what kind of moron would wanna make escape plans and left their own vehicles?" Matthews asked. "They must be total nutjobs."

"X you don't think…"

"It's got to be them. I'll bet Axl's cover is already blown. He and AE-RO must've escape and landed here."

In Coref City, AE-RO and Axl are in the alleyways planning how to blend in with civilization without being recognized. AE-RO came up with a slightest idea by putting on disguises. AE-RO transformed into a normal woman in casual clothing, since Axl is a reploid he is not being able to take his armor off. So AE-RO found a solution in the recycle bin, a cute bear costume. Fits like a glove, she put a finishing touches by putting the head on him. "Really AE-RO, how come I have to wear this?" Axl asked in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but apparently no clothes can fit on your armor. On the bright side, I'm pretty sure that costume looks cute on you." AE-RO assured him.

"Are you for real?" Axl's frown has turn upside down, blushing. Exiting the alley, "Okay, when I give the word, you go out there and stall everyone while I go find some way to get the police to believe we went to another planet. Got that?" Axl nodded. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out. "Now show off what you can do!" Many people stopped and eyed on Axl in a costume, beneath it he is nervous and shaking, he feels like sweating but that's something a reploid couldn't do. The moment he doesn't do something immediately, they might want to suspect him as a thug in a suit and try to uncover his face. Instead he dances, and it drew a lot of attention from others. They all start to love it as if he were a mascot. They all laughed out of joy and wowed.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but he's awesome."

"(This is the best idea yet. Maybe I'll become even more famous.)" Axl thought. AE-RO begins to walk around the city to carry out her plan. Back at the spot where the A.G.W.S was left off, Shion, Massimo, MOMO, chaos, Allen, Spider, Ziggy and Jr. are inspecting it when the report was broadcasted on TV. "This is where they left this before wandering around the city." Shion said. "Definitely a sign they're here." The remaining bystanders had looked back to the same spot as weird. They are only staring at the reploids as if they are people in costumes dressing up for show. Which, they're not. "Alright people, look away, move along, nothing to see here!" Marino told the crowd. Massimo asked one of them who is a life guard, "Excuse me, have you seen a young man in black armor with a scar above his nose?" Describing Axl.

"Yes, I've seen him before. He went north in the city. That's where you'll find him." Answered the lifeguard. "Say, are you heading to a comic convention. You and your friends seemed to be well suited."

"Pardon?" He pointed his figure to the poster where is says a comic convention is opening today. He probably mistaken the hunters for cosplayers because they're wearing armor. "(Maybe that's where he went.)"

"Seriously, has Axl been making stops in the middle of a mass crisis?" Asked Ziggy.

"Lay off Ziggy, he's just a kid." Shion replied. "Anyway, lets find him here and…" She paused when the A.G.W.S was starting up and flew away into the sky. "What on Earth? How is it acting up on its own?" Shion wondered.

"I think I know why. Maybe they activated it to lure the federation away. What a smart move." Marino concluded.

"I don't know, they can be anywhere. How about this Shion and I will search in downtown, you guys will search in the convention." Allen suggested. In downtown of Coref City, Allen and Shion are searching for their missing allies, asking questions to citizens, some pointed out for directions, others did not see them. While they weren't looking, the costumed Axl was still putting quite a show. "Where could they be?" He spotted them and ran to their side. "Hey guys! Guys!" He called, but since he is still in a bear costume, they didn't recognize him. Startling them both, Shion kicked him in the face.

"Eek!"

"Oww!" The head part of the costume fell off, revealing his face.

"Axl! Sorry."

"Yeah well I'm sorry too. This costume is all I got to hide myself."

At the comic convention.

"Darn it. Where are they?!" Spider yelled in a loud crowd in costumes.

"Hey, I think I found AE-RO!" MOMO shouted when she thought a figure in front of her was AE-RO. Poking her shoulder to get her attention, when the figure turned, she is a different woman with red hair wearing a similar armor as KOS-MOS and AE-RO. KOS-MOS' popularity had gotten bigger when many female cosplayers are donned to it. "I'm sorry, I thought you're somebody else." MOMO apologized. Steel Massimo and Marino are having a hard time getting squeezed by comic book fans going crazy at remix music. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Marino yelled.

"Please excuse us, we're in a bit of a hurry." Massimo said. Ziggy on the other hand doesn't seem to mind the crowd pushing in, but at the same time he's just standing there out of frustration. "And this is why I'd never had time for fun." He sighed.

"Well, that settles it, they're not here." Said Jr.

"Perhaps they're in Downtown." chaos replied.

To be continue.


End file.
